Song Fic: I dare you to move
by Laugerid
Summary: Song Fic basado en los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron durante la saga de Enies Lobby. Canción utilizada I dare you to move del grupo Swichfoot. Muy leve ZoRo. TERMINADO


**¡Hola queridos lectores FanFictioneros!**

**Este song fic está basado en los acontecimientos de Enies Lobby.**

**La canción utilizada se titula I dare you to move y es del grupo Switchfoot; espero disfruten leyendo y escuchen la canción.**

**Dedicado a Inaruz.**

**One Piece no me pertenece es de Eiichiro Oda Sama.**

**.**

**.**

**Título: Song Fic: I dare you to move.**

Llegar a pensar que su nakama los había traicionado… jamás, nunca dudaría de ninguno de ellos, conocía perfectamente a cada uno de sus tripulantes con tan solo mirarlos por vez primera, era como una especie de sexto sentido o algo así, o quizá simplemente se trataba de su forma de ser tan peculiar, siempre confiado y tratando a las personas como si se conocieran de años.

Así es Monkey D. Luffy y por lo tanto era muy típico de él poseer ese tipo de fe ciega por sus nakama, había algo que, consciente o no le permitía ver a través de sus ojos el alma de la persona.

Pensar que Nico Robin, la niña demonio, los había traicionado no entraba siquiera en la más remota posibilidad y al contrario de ello sabía que algo sucedía con ella para orillarla a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. No estaba dentro de su ser perder a un nakama así como así, ella era parte de su familia y tal como lo haría por cualquier otro estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ayudarla, por salvarla…

.

.

.

Y es así como la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja se encontraba dejando atrás la capital del agua Water Seven, para ir detrás de su nakama quien se dirigía a la ciudad judicial y viendo necesaria la intrusión en Enies Lobby o lo que fuese necesario para traer de vuelta a su nakama; la orden de rescatar a Robin de las garras del gobierno había sido más que clara y ninguno había objetado en contra de tal decisión que ciertamente para el más cuerdo habría resultado ser una completa locura, lo que nos lleva a pensar que la tripulación Mugiwara es una muy peculiar y tal vez única en los mares, por lo que en ese momento echarse encima al Gobierno Mundial y lo que conllevara ese acto de rebeldía y oposición poco, o más bien nada importaba, ahora ni en ningún otro momento.

"**Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?  
****What happens next?"**

Por otro lado Nico Robin había decidido que este sería su final, no tenía motivo por el cual seguir con vida; sabía que la banda de los Sombrero de Paja era mucho muy diferente a cualquiera de las tripulaciones que había podido conocer a lo largo de su viaje por el mar en busca de su propia supervivencia más que de su propio sueño por realizar. Esa gran diferencia que había logrado experimentar estando con ellos era lo que la impulsaba a entregarse al gobierno y que terminaran con lo que se había quedado inconcluso veinte años atrás; había tomado la decisión de abandonarlos sin decir nada pues no quería que por su culpa ellos sufrieran una desgracia, era mejor que ellos creyeran que los había traicionado así no irían tras ella, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos nada había dado resultado y ahora las cosas se volvían aún más peligrosas pues ellos ya habían llegado por ella, y si algo había visto muy arraigado en su joven capitán era su determinación inquebrantable y seguramente no se irían de ahí sin ella, no importando a quién o quienes tuvieran que enfrentar, solo debían patearles el trasero y problema resuelto, la morena sonrió para sus adentros, la lógica de su joven capitán parecía ser tan sencilla y llena de optimismo.

Recordaba con dolor todo lo que había vivido junto a ellos y se dio cuenta de que quisiera o no, formaba parte de esa pequeña familia, siempre la habían tratado bien a pesar de haber sido en alguna ocasión enemiga y además infiltrarse en su barco y para colmo pedir unirse a la tripulación; a pesar de todo eso ellos estaban ahí y eso le partía el alma… ¿Cómo era posible que ellos fueran capaces de hacer esto por ella? ¿Realmente valía la pena seguir con vida? Era un demonio, todo el mundo lo sabía y, aunque no sabía exactamente del por qué era considerada como tal se había visto en la necesidad de hacer buen uso de su mote para sobrevivir durante todos estos años, cosa que, demonio o no ya no le importaba en absoluto.

"**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before"**

Nico Robin se encontraba ya en la torre de la justicia y a su lado Spandam, un ser tan repugnante y mediocre que más que asco sentía lástima por él y, a pesar de toda su experiencia aún no lograba comprender a este mundo y su "justicia" cuando la ponían en manos de sujetos como él.

No solo ella estaba ahí para cumplir con la condena del peor delito del que se le pudiera acusar a cualquier persona a lengua suelta, según los ideales de la justicia semejante peligro para la humanidad debía ser eliminado de la faz de la tierra… y, ¿cuál es ese pecado mortal del que se le acusa tan fervientemente? Su mera existencia, ¿realmente así de malo era que siguiera ella con vida? claro que el sujeto al que se le acusaba de tener en su poder los planos de una de las armas ancestrales también era un peso que no cualquiera estaría dispuesto a cargar y seguramente pagaría el mismo precio… ¿Qué sucedería después de esto? No lo había pensado, en realidad no le importaba mucho, su mente estaba inundada por otras cuestiones que, desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba encontrarles respuesta aunque creyera que era demasiado tarde como para pensarlas siquiera. ¿Por qué era tan difícil comprender lo que ella en realidad quería?, ¿Realmente su existencia era un pecado? ¿Era un delito el querer saber y conocer la historia y luchar por cumplir su sueño?

Estaba cansada de huir para sobrevivir porque, para ser honestos, la palabra vivir no entraba en su repertorio menos en su vocabulario; no existía esa posibilidad, no era digna de si quiera pensar en vivir como una mera oportunidad que le fuese presentada. Desde muy niña tuvo que hacerse a la idea, siempre huyendo del mundo, creció sin conocer lo que era confiar en los demás y por lo mismo desconfiaba de todo, nunca permanecía con alguna tripulación por mucho tiempo pues siempre terminaba siendo traicionada por lo que aprendió a mover mejor sus cartas para beneficio propio; no se había permitido confiar en nadie y se sentía fuera de lugar en donde quiera que se encontraba, parecía que nunca encajaría en ningún sitio… hasta que los conoció. La tripulación más extraña que había tenido la oportunidad de toparse en su camino, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que terminaría dentro y más aún encariñarse con todos ellos? Sí, ciertamente prefería mantener la distancia por temor a que su pasado los alcanzara y no hubiera vuelta atrás como es el caso ahora mismo. Su peor pesadilla cobraba vida.

Todos la habían aceptado fácilmente como nakama a excepción de uno de ellos, el primer oficial al mando de la tripulación: Roronoa Zoro, el espadachín quien había mantenido su postura desconfiada y la mantenía vigilada por si los traicionaba, le había dejado bien en claro de lo que era capaz; en un principio ella creyó que era mejor así ya que su desconfianza sería la pauta para hacer las cosas más fáciles cuando llegara el momento de verse obligada a dejarlos atrás, pero sin darse cuenta, esa indiferencia la hacía querer penetrar en esa barrera que el kengou había interpuesto entre ellos y ganarse su confianza, quería demostrarle que realmente les importaba, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para ello e incluso para demostrarle a ese hombre que valía la pena salvarla.

"**Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be"**

Las últimas palabras de su madre y de su único amigo Jaguar D. Saul sonaban fuertes y claras en su cabeza aún cuando intentaba suprimirlas a toda costa de su consciencia, estaba cansada de luchar contra corriente y ser arrastrada por cada ola formada que la golpeaba con fuerza haciéndola retroceder ahogándola lentamente ese mar de remolinos, sentía que no tenía fuerzas para continuar y hasta llegó a pensar que no valía la pena seguir intentando algo que, desde su perspectiva y experiencia de siempre parecía ser algo imposible.

Aunque como bien le había dicho su amigo, esos nakama de los que hablaba se encontraban ahí luchando para alcanzarla y llevarla de regreso con ellos, ella no había querido esto, nunca quiso que esos jóvenes aventureros llenos de vida hicieran esto por ella, nunca pensó que algo así pasaría y, a pesar de lo mucho que ellos significaban para ella no estaba dispuesta a echarse para atrás con su decisión, no permitiría que nadie más muriera intentando defenderla, no si dando su vida podía evitarlo.

Ellos no debían cargar con su pasado y menos con las terribles consecuencias que amenazaban con desatarse de un momento a otro con tan solo apretar un pequeño botón, no es que la intrusión en la ciudad judicial no fuera bastante delito para que los mugiwara se vieran envueltos y fueran blanco permanente para la marina y el gobierno mundial sino que lo que más temía ella era que fuera activada la buster call pues acarrearía consigo un infierno sin igual y no estaba dispuesta a desatarlo sobre ellos, no sobre quienes había considerado su familia.

"**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened"**

Estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, había decidido abandonar su sueño de conocer la verdad tras ese siglo vacío y detener esto que cada vez dañaba a más personas, personas que no estaba dispuesta a sacrificar, nunca más lo permitiría… pero más sin embargo, ellos estaban ahí frente a ella, habían logrado alcanzarla y estaban de pie, mostrando una determinación que emanaba de lo más profundo de sus almas, sí, quedaba bastante claro que su sueño tenía muchos enemigos, pero ahora, viéndolos ahí frente a ella se daba cuenta de que ellos estaban ahí solo por ella, para salvarla y con ella a su sueño, su convicción era tan fuerte que sintió ser golpeada en su pecho. Sabía que ellos tenían su propio sueño que cumplir y sin embargo estaban ahí sacrificándolo todo… ¿Por qué harían algo semejante? Simplemente el morir ni siquiera estaba dentro de sus posibilidades, no sin antes haber luchado por cumplir sus sueños y por lo tanto no permitirían que un nakama abandonara el suyo y su vida solo porque los obstáculos eran demasiados, por eso estaban ellos ahí, entre todos juntos lograrían ver sus sueños cumplidos, esos eran sus nakama, los que había ansiado conocer durante toda su vida siendo esa una de las razones que se había obligado a creer con todo su corazón y que la mantenía de pie para continuar su camino… cuánta razón había tenido su amigo Saul ante sus sabias palabras: Nadie nace para estar solo en este mundo. Con cierta pesadez y rubor se avergonzó al percatarse de que había comenzado a dudar seriamente de ellas.

La tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja no se iría sin ella eso era indudable, no importaba cuántas negativas diera ella sin razón alguna, estaba claro que carecían de sentido y más aún de fuerte convicción, aún cuando trataba de convencerlos para que se marcharan ellos parecían no escucharla en absoluto, si ellos no le hacían caso seguramente terminarían como su amada Ohara y todos sus queridos habitantes, ella no quería eso y no es que no confiara en la fuerza y habilidades de sus nakama, simplemente tenía terror de revivir todo aquello y ser la culpable de que ese fuego se extendiera nuevamente quemando todo a su paso hasta desaparecer.

Fue entonces cuando la voz de su capitán resonó en sus oídos con fuerza y con eco profundo en todo su ser, todos estaban ahí de pie, dispuestos a enfrentarse al mundo entero con tal de que volviera con ellos, con tal de… ¿salvarla? Sí, estaban ahí frente a ella con una sola cosa en mente: salvarla y estaban más que listos para patear traseros, ¿merecía ella todo lo que ellos estaban sacrificando?

"**Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here"**

Por más que lo había intentado era inútil, estaba cansada de correr sin encontrar un hogar, un lugar al cual poder llamar un verdadero hogar, ahora lo había encontrado pero… ¿no estaba intentando escapar de sí misma y de su doloroso pasado que la atormentaba continuamente?

Recordó claramente ante las palabras de su capitán todo por lo que había pasado, el dolor que cada día la consumía por dentro sin siquiera poder mitigarlo de alguna manera, sí, había sufrido demasiado para ser tan solo una niña en ese entonces y aún entonces seguía sin atreverse a vivir, siempre a la expectativa de cualquier movimiento en falso… y ahora, un rayo de esperanza le iluminaba el rostro y sobre todo el corazón, todo aquello que la había orillado a pararse ante este precipicio perdió sentido, ¿Realmente podía elegir lo que quería sin temor a nada? ¿Tenía derecho a siquiera pensarlo? Si era así, entonces expresaría por primera vez desde su existencia su mayor deseo: vivir… aquello que le había pedido su madre justo antes de morir y que había pensado abandonar.

Lo gritó con lágrimas desbordadas de sus ojos que corrían apresuradamente por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de poder decirlo, de tener derecho siquiera a sentirlo, tenía tanto miedo de expresarse y de atreverse a vivir que había dejado que el mundo la juzgara sin siquiera dar una razón para ello, era momento de dejar eso atrás…

Ese deseo que le había sido negado desde su muy corta edad había sido por fin expresado con el corazón en la mano y alcanzado por todos sus nakama, ellos la escucharon claramente mientras sentían hacérseles un nudo en la garganta al ver a su nakama así de vulnerable cuando siempre se había mostrado fría y calculadora, ahora no había nada que les impidiera seguir con su misión y no se irían de ahí hasta cumplirla.

"**I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened  
Today never happened before"**

No le gustaba el hecho de sentirse vulnerable, nunca antes se lo había permitido, la hacía sentir débil pero sobre todo se sintió una tonta por no haber confiado lo suficiente en esos nakama que estaban ahí solo por ella. Ahora, gracias a ellos estaba consciente de lo que era y de lo que podía llegar a ser y hacer; no dejaría jamás que su pasado hablara por ella y la atormentara.

Esos nakama de los que le había hablado Saul existían y estaban ahí frente a ella, incluso Zoro quien decía no confiar en ella; su corazón se estremeció al verlo tan decidido, no era la primera vez que se sentía de esa forma y claro tampoco era un secreto que en otras ocasiones fuera precisamente él quien la salvara o se interpusiera entre ella y el enemigo.

Gracias a ellos decidió retomar las riendas de su vida y por fin atreverse a vivir y dejar de sobrevivir; los miró a todos ellos aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sacó fuerzas para confrontar su pasado, enfrentar su presente y ver por su futuro, un futuro en el que sin duda ellos formaban parte, eran su familia y viajarían juntos por los mares en busca de conquistar sus sueños sin importar cuántos obstáculos se interpongan en su camino.

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado, considero que la canción le queda muy bien a ese momento épico.**

**Bueno ya saben pueden hacerme saber qué les pareció a través de sus comentarios que me animan mucho.**

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

**Att. Laugerid.**


End file.
